The Forgotten Flower
by novela
Summary: Princess Collete has always done as she was told. She even married a man out of duty and moved to England. Now,two years later, Collete has returned to France for her brother, Henry's wedding. Can she help her brother and discover herself along the way?
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Beatrice,

How I have missed you these long three months at sea. I miss our long walks through town, our pleasurable chats when taking tea in the garden, and most of all your undying friendship and loyalty to me.

I don't think I've ever told you how greatly you helped me when I first arrived in England two years ago. I was only fifteen, frightened, homesick, and with no one to turn to but Alfred who was distant and still adjusting to our marriage. How lonely I was when I first walked into the castle with crowds of people at all sides of me, gawking at the French foreign princess whom Duke Alfred had brought home as his bride. Only you kind and faithful Beatrice, a direct descendent of the royal family who had better things to do than extend her hand to an anxious child, did what not even Alfred's family could do. You spoke to me with friendship and treated me as a beloved sister, and not simply a great conquest for England. From the day we met you found time every day to come and visit me in that castle full of strangers, including my husband. Bit by bit you chiseled through my shy exterior and uncovered my true happiness. Every day I thank God for you, and pray for the day when I am able to see your smiling face again.

This is why my dear Beatrice, I am writing you this letter. Though there is no way that I can send this news to you until we have reached land an additional four months from now, I so tire of lying in my cabin feeling the rocky waves rise and fall with no care of whom they may disturb when there is this wonderful thing inside me that I must tell of.

At the beginning of the voyage, my seasickness was overwhelming, which was very odd because, as you know Beatrice, I have a stomach of iron. I began receiving frequent visits from the doctor and it was not long before he told me some happy news.

Oh Beatrice, I am pregnant!

Despite the fact that I am in possibly the worst environment to endure my confinement and must lie in bed at all times for fear that walking on deck might hurt the baby, I am overjoyed. Alfred, who's smiles are so rare, is delighted at the prospect of my producing him an heir. Though, I am very young, I shall soon learn what it is like to be a mother, which gives me even greater joy that I shall soon be seeing mine.

As you know, Alfred and I have left England for my home in France for my brother, Henry's, wedding. He is to marry the princess of Spain. If I know my elder brother aright, who's countenance is so different than mine; who is headstrong, willful, and passionate; he will be most unhappy to wed one that he does not know or love. Perhaps I can be some comfort to him, for I know what it is like.

Pray for me my friend. Pray for the happiness of my brother. Pray that we arrive safely in France, and pray that by the next time I see you I shall have a healthy child in my arms.

All my love,

Collete


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Here we go with chapter two. Thanks for the great reviews from Inlovesince1901 and All Powerful Author. You guys are wonderful and so encouraging! This chapter is dedicated to you two. Enjoy!_

A young duchess with scarlet curls and a pearl-like complexion stood at the deck of the _Voyager. _Her brown eyes were wide open staring into the horizon that loomed before her. She bit her pink lips anxiously. Her hands fidgeted over her stomach. The child inside of her kicked. Perhaps the baby felt her happiness.

"Ahem."

The young duchess nearly leapt out of her skin. She turned away from the view. Upon seeing her husband she smiled slightly. "Ah…Alfred. Isn't it beautif_"

"I am not sure this is prudent Collette." Alfred shook his head, his white wig nearly falling off. Alfred was only one inch taller than petite Collette. He was also thin, with an almost yellow complexion. He had always been sickly, and the voyage had been almost as hard on him as it had been for the pregnant Collette. "Perhaps you should remain in bed until we arrive."

Collette bit even harder down on her lip. "Of course you are right, dear." she finally said. "I only wanted to wait here until we see it." Collette cast a final glance at the horizon. "I overheard the captain saying that we are only a few hours away from home…I mean France…" Collette turned back to her husband.

After all this time he still could not look her in the eye. He only stood there, his marble-shaped eyes darting nervously. Did he fear his own wife?

"I shall go back to the cabin, dear." Collette leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned away.

"I…I think that's best Collette." He murmured peering down at his feet. "Don't want to risk harming the child, do we? He chuckled dryly.

Collette attempted to smile and shook her head. She nodded a farewell, gathered her skirts and made her way back down into the dark cabin.

_It won't be long, Collette._ She thought to herself as she crept past the crewmen who bowed clumsily to her as she passed them on the steps. How she detested the sea, the boat, and sensation of feeling completely trapped.

"I hate Balls." Twelve year old Henry muttered as he stared into his teacup.

"You hate everything." The eight year old Collette told her brother. "I think Balls are lovely."

"I do not." Henry crossed his pudgy arms over his chest. "I like pleasant things, not silly things like Balls and teatime." Henry knocked over the china teacup with the back of his hand. It fell off the table and crashed onto the ground. "I like everything that you don't."

The child Collette glared at him with her fierce brown eyes. Her chubby cheeks blushed a scarlet almost as red as her hair.

"Alright, alright." Auntie Lou scurried into the room. She bent down on her knees and collected the broken china into her hands. "Your highness," she clucked peering up at Henry. "this is the third broken this week. It amazes me how awr'fen you two forget that you're brother n' sister."

Auntie Lou was not really a member of the family at all, though she did scold them like one. She was their nanny as well as governess.

Henry only crossed his arms, bared his teeth, and bored his big grey eyes into the floor. Collette often wondered if Henry liked her at all. She spent more time with him than she did anyone else and knew him better than anyone in the world, and yet, they were not close at all. They were just too different. Collette loved dancing, dresses, and being with her mother and father. Henry loved horse riding, dirt, and being as far away from the castle as possible.

Collette smiled sadly and looked at her brother. "Auntie Lou is right." She said. "I'm sorry for teasing you Henry."

"There's a good girl." Auntie Lou hobbled over to Collette with the teapot and poured her a generous cupful of tea. Auntie Lou was only thirty-seven, but she had knobby knees and a bit of a crocked bath. Mama said this was because Auntie Lou was arthritic and had weak bones, and that Collette and Henry must never let on about it.

Auntie Lou turned to Henry. "What about you, your highness? Ha'ent you better say something to your sister?" she asked giving him a look with her unwavering eyes.

Henry puffed up his cheeks like a blow fish and blew such a big breath that his wavy brown hair bobbed against his forehead. "Sorry Collie." He muttered.

"Very good." said Auntie Lou as she replaced Henry's cup and poured tea into it. "Now, you two drink your tea an' then Auntie Lou will come an' you get ready for the Ball." Auntie Lou groaned as she set the teapot down and rubbed her enormous bottom.

"Are you ill, Auntie Lou?" Collette stood up.

"No, no darlin'." Auntie Lou leaned over and caressed Collette's cheek. "Your Auntie Lou's just agin' before 'er time." She blinked as though she were holding back a tear and then bustled out of the playroom.

Collette continued to watch after her beloved nurse with concern. She loved Auntie Lou dearly and hated to see her in pain. She was like a second mother to she and Henry.

Collette jumped when she heard Henry give an exaggerated sigh. "I hate this tea." He moaned.

Collette plopped back down in her seat and took a sip from the china tea cup. She sputtered and squinted in disgust. "Auntie Lou must have forgotten the sugar and cream. It barely tastes like tea at all when there's sugar in it." One thing that Henry and Collette had in common was that they both detested tea. The only reason they even had teatime was because Auntie Lou insisted that they had to practice their table manners a little every day so that they would not behave like 'little barb'rians' when they dined with Mama and Father.

"Wonderful." Henry muttered sarcastically as he pushed his teacup away. "Now we have to drink this disgusting stuff, and then we'll have to skip out on playtime to get ready for that stupid ball."

"But it isn't stupid at all, Henry." Collette argued. "This Ball is very important. Father's throwing the Ball in honor of the Duke of Lancaster. The duke's come all the way from England just to attend. If we don't make a good impression…"

But Collette had lost Henry. He had gotten up and walked over to the window. He was staring out into the sunny sky with a mischievous grin planted on his lips. "We don't have to worry about that, Collie." he turned around to grin at her.

"Why…not?" Collette asked, arching her red eyebrow.

"Because we won't be there."

Collette sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Of course we will, we have to…. get off…mmmhhh!"

Henry had covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her to her feet. Quickly he tore off his belt and tightly tied her wrists together with it. "We're going to play a game, Collie." he told her. "I'm a thief escaping from jail. You're the jailer and I'm taking you captive." Henry grabbed a handful of biscuits from the pastry plate and stuffed them into Collette's mouth.

Collette, cheeks full of buttery bread, tried to kick him, but all too soon Henry swung her small body over his shoulder and made out of the castle with her.


End file.
